


Thanks for reading

by BlueJay2003 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueJay2003
Summary: Basically just a note from this first time author





	Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody/gifts).



Hey readers. Okay, so i know this isn't a fic but i wanted to out it out there that im a first time poster. Ive read and written plenty of fics but never posted them so shout out to the authors who heloed me and my friends who encouraged me. My first fic should be up by tomorrow but i dont know how many ill be able to do with all my assignments from school. But, ill be sure to keep you posted at the end of each chapter. Cheers mates  
-BJ


End file.
